The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital image capture devices such as digital cameras generally use a lens to capture light from an object. However, the light captured by the lens may be distorted due to aberrations in the shape or material structure of the lens. Digital cameras are emerging that include lens calibration data to compensate for distortion effects of a single fixed lens. However, such digital cameras having a single fixed lens do not currently provide a solution for mitigating distortion effects associated with interchangeable lenses.
Further, distortion compensation for a digital image is traditionally performed using a computer system that runs software to process the digital image. In this regard, users of the digital camera generally are not able to compensate for distortion real-time in the field, particularly for interchangeable lenses. The current inability to create or update calibration data for lenses in the field decreases portability of the digital camera and limits a photographer's ability to use different lenses under different conditions.
Still further, lenses and digital cameras are costly to purchase and/or replace. Techniques and configurations are needed to adequately safeguard or protect the lenses and digital cameras from unauthorized use or theft.